Abandon et retrouvailles
by Elda88
Summary: A la suite d'un pari stupide avec une amie, je réédite cette fic. A mes anciens lecteurs, vous pouvez rire car c'est fait pour ! Les chapitres seront rerédigés dans leur totalité, en espérant vous rappeler de bons souvenirs ! Uchihacest, OOC, 4 OC, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Abandon et retrouvailles

**Auteur :** Elda88

**Pairing :** ItachixSasuke

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Allongé sur ma couchette, je laissais mon regard d'encre dériver au dehors, lassé des conversations stupides fusant autour de moi. A quelques centimètres de moi, mon compagnon de chambre s'agitait, écartait brusquement ses bras en s'écriant qu'il deviendrait le chef de l'orphelinat à la place de la gérante. Rien de bien nouveau, songeai-je en reportant mon attention sur lui. En face de lui, l'un de nos camarades aux dents aiguisés se payait tranquillement sa tête, accoutumé comme moi à ses bruyantes clameurs.

« Arrête, Naruto ! T'as autant de chance de devenir gérant que de devenir le premier de la classe !

- Va te faire voir, Kiba ! » répliqua le blond, vexé.

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, je soupirai. Ces deux idiots ne changeraient-ils donc jamais ? Néanmoins, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Il était aussi probable de voir un Naruto ou un Kiba introverti que de se retrouver avec une Tsunade plate comme une planche à pain…

« Hey Sasuke, ça te dit une bataille de polochon ? Cette fois, je te battrai ! » me défia le blond après avoir bondit sur mon matelas.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, blasé. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce genre de défis stupides, apparemment. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à toujours vouloir me dépasser ? Le fait que Naruto soit un boulet n'était pourtant un secret pour personne, dans l'orphelinat…

« Lâche moi, le cancre.

- Sasuke, enfoiré… » commença-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Cependant, quelques coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent dans son geste. Lui lançant un sourire narquois, je me tournai vers la porte afin de dévisager notre empêcheur-de-se-battre-en-rond, qui se trouvait n'être personne d'autre que Shizune. Ses venues demeurant plutôt rares et, il fallait bien le dire, souvent de mauvaise augure, je la dévisageai avec méfiance alors qu'elle m'enjoignit de la suivre d'un geste de la main.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, je m'exécutai en enfonçant nonchalamment mes mains dans mes poches. Le blond, quant à lui, se calma immédiatement ainsi que le brun, les sourcils froncés. De par la seule présence de la jeune femme, l'ambiance semblait s'être considérablement alourdie. Brisant le silence pesant, j'esquissai un pas en direction de la sortie quand Naruto me prévint :

« Sasuke, t'as intérêt à revenir sinon je te ramène par la peau des fesses. »

Pour toutes réponses, un sifflement hautain franchit le seuil de mes lèvres. Le visage fermé, il me regarda partir de ses grands yeux bleus. Peut-être avait-il des raisons de s'inquiéter, après tout, même s'il n'en montrait évidemment rien. D'ordinaire, la secrétaire de Tsunade venait chercher l'un d'entre nous pour des visites médicales ou encore des entretiens individuels. Cependant, aucun examen de ce genre n'était prévu ces temps-ci, la plupart s'étant déroulé il y a un moins à peine. De ce fait, la seule et unique raison pouvant amener Shizune dans les dortoirs ne pouvait être qu'une adoption. Cet imbécile de blond devait accuser le coup, sans doute.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je me contentai de poser un pied devant l'autre jusqu'au bureau de la gérante, curieux de connaître la raison de ma convocation. Devant moi, Shizune paraissait nerveuse, redoutant certainement les évènements qui s'ensuivraient. Intrigué sans le montrer, je fronçai les sourcils et lui emboîtai le pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme toqua à la porte du bureau de la directrice. Tandis que je pénétrai dans l'imposant office, mon corps se figea à la vue de la personne se tenant aux côtés de Tsunade. Un long manteau sombre épousait sa silhouette élancée, de taille relativement petite. Dans son dos était retenue en queue de cheval son abondante chevelure noire, qui tranchait violemment avec la pâleur de son faciès. Celui-ci comprenait un nez droit aboutissant à une bouche joliment dessinée, aux formes raisonnables. Sur ses traits fins se distinguaient de larges cernes, prolongation de deux yeux en amande au magnétisme étrange et troublant. Ce magnétisme qui ne m'était guère inconnu et que je haïssais.

Lui à qui j'avais juré vengeance, lui à qui j'avais voué autant d'admiration que de rivalité, lui l'assassin de mes parents, mon frère et la seule famille qui me restait… et que je détestais. Mes poings se mirent à trembler violemment tandis que la haine me saisit à la gorge. Une brutale envie de la déverser, une pressante nécessité d'évacuer cette rage m'oppressa alors que je laissai échapper d'une voix rauque :

« Itachi… »

Devant mes réactions semi incontrôlées, la quinquagénaire se leva de son siège et m'ordonna froidement de me calmer. Toutefois, j'étais tout simplement dans l'incapacité de garder mon sang-froid devant lui. Mon pouls s'accélérait de secondes en secondes tandis que je lui lançai une œillade meurtrière, comme prêt à le mettre en charpie.

« Sasuke, calme-toi tout de suite », m'invectiva de nouveau la gérante d'un ton cinglant.

Ignorant totalement ses ordres, je m'élançai vers celui que je désirais tuer quand soudain, je me retrouvais prisonnier d'une obscurité sans fin…

_**A suivre….**_

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je réécris cette calamité à la suite d'un pari stupide que j'ai fait avec une amie. A vrai dire, cela me fait bizarre de me « relancer » sur cette fic' que je considère comme une nullité absolue. Les premiers écrits sont toujours une vraie plaie…

Pour mes anciens lecteurs, je vous vois déjà en train de pouffer de rire sur votre chaise mais rassurez-vous, c'est fait pour ! Je ne prends pas du tout cette histoire au sérieux, je tiens à le préciser. Honnêtement, je la considère presque comme une parodie… Que voulez-vous, les gens changent, c'est bien connu.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Abandon et retrouvailles

Auteur : Elda88

Genre : Général

Styles : Univers Alternatif, OOC d'Itachi et de Sasuke, Yaoi.

Pairing : ItachixSasuke ; SasukexItachi

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Les quatre OC Akuma, Youkoh, Amamizu et Inazuma m'appartiennent.

Note de l'auteur : Pour commencer, je dois avouer que la fidélité de certains m'a franchement étonnée ; je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les lecteurs reconnaissent seulement ma fanfiction… Cependant, je publie celle-ci à l'issue d'un pari fait sur un coup pur coup de tête, bien que la réécrire m'amuse énormément et ravive de nombreux souvenirs. Par conséquent, je ne lui accorde pas franchement d'importance par rapport à mes autres écrits et la considère comme un « délire ». (Je poste sous un deuxième pseudo mais dans un genre tout à fait différent, pour ceux que ça intéresse…).

Après ce blablatage inutile, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Flash back :_

_« Sasuke, calme-toi tout de suite », m'invectiva de nouveau la gérante d'un ton cinglant._

_Ignorant totalement ses ordres, je m'élançai vers celui que je désirais tuer quand soudain, je me retrouvais prisonnier d'une obscurité sans fin…_

_Fin du flash back._

Au travers des brumes du sommeil, quelques secousses se firent ressentir, achevant finalement de me tirer de ma torpeur. Cependant, je veillai à garder mes paupières closes durant le temps qui m'était nécessaire, afin de cerner mon environnement. D'après le ronflement omniprésent et les vibrations courrant sous mon corps, je me trouvais sur la banquette arrière d'un véhicule.

Laissant enfin mes paupières se soulever, je voulus me redresser quand une douleur lancinante au niveau de la nuque me fit tressaillir. Agacé, je grimaçai légèrement et m'appuyai tant bien que mal sur mon coude. Durant un instant, je jaugeai avec méfiance les sièges de cuir sombre et reportai mon attention sur le rétroviseur. Cependant, la direction dans laquelle il était orienté me permettait d'apercevoir uniquement le passager. Sur la glace se reflétait un visage pâle et fin, dont les pupilles d'un noir d'encre ne m'étaient que trop familières. Légèrement camouflées par deux longues mèches ébène, celles-ci, ayant sans doute ressenti le poids de mon regard sur elles, se détachèrent de la route pour mieux plonger dans les miennes. Les souvenirs de la veille me frappèrent alors et j'identifiai la provenance de ma douleur. Rageur, je fusillai l'homme du regard en sifflant entre mes dents : « Sale enflure… ».

Blasé, Itachi arqua un sourcil avant de commenter :

« Déjà réveillé, à ce que je vois…

- … Je vais te buter…

- Je n'y suis pas allé assez fort, je crois. A peine conscient, tu recommences déjà à me crier dessus... constata-t-il calmement, conservant son impassibilité coutumière.

- Nous sommes arrivés, maître Itachi. » intervint le chauffeur en arrêtant la voiture.

Pour toutes réponses, l'homme n'obtint qu'un bref hochement de tête, signe qu'il avait entendu. A peine fûmes nous arrêtés, que celui que je désirais tuer ouvrit la portière et mit pied à terre. L'autre homme en fit de même, passa à l'arrière de la Mercedes et s'attela à me faire descendre.

Quand le battant de la porte s'ouvrit d'un écart suffisant, je me ruai au dehors et cherchai vivement des yeux mon aîné. Celui-ce se tenait de dos devant un portail imposant, dont les barreaux nous séparaient d'une immense villa. Sans attendre une seconde, je me jetai sur lui. Peu m'importait de me faire frapper. Seules ma rage et ma haine pour lui me guidaient à cet instant. Dans ma course, je serrai mon poing et l'élevai à hauteur de ma tête, tandis que la distance me séparant d'Itachi diminuait de secondes en secondes. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse seulement l'atteindre, il fit volte-face et s'empara de mon avant-bras, qu'il serra violemment. Je hurlai sous la douleur, un craquement sonore m'informant qu'il venait de le briser.

« C'est assez, Sasuke. Dépêche-toi d'entrer, maintenant. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour riposter mais l'arrivée du majordome ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Voulez-vous que je me charge de lui, maître Itachi ?

- Youkoh le conduira à sa chambre. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien. » fit-il en s'inclinant.

La prise de mon frère se desserra autour de mon avant-bras et je ne pus empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Durant un instant, je lui lançai une œillade assassine, bouillonnant de colère. Tant de fureur que de frustration, je poussai un sifflement méprisant et tournai les talons. Dans mon état actuel, il m'était impossible de m'opposer à lui. D'une démarche raide, je précédai mon aîné et pénétrai dans la vaste propriété. Entourant les murs immaculés de la bâtisse, s'étendait un parc comportant en son centre un large étang entouré de plantes diverses et variées. Quelques saules pleureurs délimitaient majestueusement ce terrain démesuré, dont les limites si éloignées dépassaient mon champ de vision. Au loin, je pus discerner quelques cibles de tirs, situées près d'une forme sombre ressemblant vaguement à une forêt.

Perplexe, je haussai un sourcil en guise d'étonnement tandis que nous prenions le chemin de la villa. Enfouissant mes mains dans mes poches, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer les poings à la sensation de mon frère derrière mon dos. A chaque bruit que ses pas produisaient, une violente envie de meurtre montait en moi, ravivée par la douleur sévissant au niveau de mon avant-bras. Frustré devant mon impuissance, je ne pouvais qu'attendre patiemment le jour où ma force me permettrait de lui faire mordre la poussière. Pourquoi était-il réapparu si soudainement ? Pourquoi, après m'avoir abandonné et exterminé notre famille, venait-il me chercher ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir à me dire ?

Devant mes yeux, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore. A peine Itachi pénétra-t-il dans la demeure que deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers nous. L'une d'entre elles, vêtu d'un tailleur luxueux, se saisit du manteau sombre qu'Itachi lui tendait et s'empressa de se retirer. L'autre se dirigea vers moi et, voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, entreprit de me retirer elle-même ma veste. Sceptique, je la laissai faire quand elle se recula pour m'examiner.

« Alors c'est lui votre petit-frère, maître Itachi ? interrogea-t-elle, me brillant de ses prunelles pourpres.

- Guide-le à sa chambre et fais-lui visiter les lieux. J'ai à faire », lâcha-t-il d'un ton placide.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et me se tourna vers moi, affichant un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas.

« Fais pas la tête ! Tu seras bien ici, tu verras… tenta-t-elle afin de me dérider.

- … »

Devant mon silence, celle-ci soupira et m'enjoignit de la suivre. Je lui emboîtai donc le pas au travers du dédale de couloirs que comportait la villa, pour aboutir à une pièce relativement vaste. A son centre trônait un lit deux places, dont la couverture sombre s'accordait avec élégance au carrelage immaculé. Poursuivant mon inspection, j'ouvris une porte menant à une salle de bain tout aussi luxueuse. Une baignoire imposante se tenait à gauche, située près du porte serviette et d'un robinet flambant neuf.

« C'est notre meilleure suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécies », me précisa-t-elle en déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

Blasé, je retirai ses doigts et prit place sur le lit, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Itachi prenait-il tant de précautions pour me loger ? Ne m'avait-il pas cassé l'avant-bras quelques minutes auparavant ? S'il m'avait fait venir ici, il devait sous doute souhaiter me parler de quelque chose d'important. Avait-il oublié que mon seul objectif était de le tuer et de venger nos parents ? Si c'était le cas, je ne tarderai pas à le lui remémorer.

Deux doigts saisissant mon menton mirent fin à mes réflexions et je fus contraint de croiser le regard rouge sang de mon interlocutrice.

« Tu as mal ? fit-elle en désignant mon avant-bras.

- Lâche-moi, ordonnai-je, agacé par son attitude.

- Laisse-moi voir, idiot ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant de force de mon bras blessé.

Je décidai de la laisser faire une fois de plus, lassé.

« Bon sang, c'est une belle fracture… constata-t-elle en examinant mon bras. Je vais te mettre une bande, tâche de le bouger le moins possible, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour revenir avec quelques tubes de pommade et une bande. Fatigué de batailler avec elle, je lui permis de continuer sans ciller. A présent que je vivais sous le même toit qu'Itachi, le tuer serait pour moi moins difficile que prévu.

« Tu mangeras avec les domestiques ce soir, maître Itachi travaille, m'expliqua-t-elle en se redressant. Tu trouveras de quoi te changer dans la garde-robe. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

Je hochai la tête et me levai. Cette nuit, quand Itachi reviendrait, nos parents seraient enfin vengés…

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre de plus de terminé, je ne sais malheureusement pas quand le prochain arrivera. Pour l'instant, je tâche de garder Sasuke et Itachi un minimum IC malgré les circonstances…

Vos avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Abandon et retrouvailles

**Auteur :** Elda88

**Genre :** Général

**Style : **Univers Alternatif, OOC d'Itachi et de Sasuke, Yaoi.

**Pairing :** ItachixSasuke ; SasukexItachi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Les quatre OC Akuma, Youkoh, Amamizu et Inazuma m'appartiennent.

Posté près de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je scrutais le parc au travers de la vitre fermée, attendant que Youkoh vienne m'annoncer que le dîner était servi**. **Mes sourcils froncés trahissant ma concentration, je tentais d'évaluer mes chances afin d'accomplir ma vengeance. Cependant, la fracture de mon avant-bras semblait me faire considérablement défaut. Mon aîné était puissant, il venait tout juste de me le démontrer. C'est pourquoi, avant d'élaborer un quelconque stratagème, il me fallait impérativement me retrouver seul avec lui et écarter les domestiques afin de me laisser le champ libre. Itachi paraissait suffisamment dangereux pour me tuer de ses propres mains et de ce fait, quelques ennemis de plus représentaient une gène trop importante. Je me fichais d'eux et n'éprouvais aucun besoin de les attaquer. En revanche, s'ils s'avisaient de s'interposer le cas échéant, je savais que je ne n'aurais d'autres choix que de m'en prendre à eux.

De plus, je ne disposais actuellement d'aucune arme et se jeter sur mon aîné à mains nues, tout comme je l'avais fait auparavant, était une tentative complètement inenvisageable. Toutefois, si l'occasion se présentait dans les heures à suivre, j'avais toujours la possibilité de dérober un couteau dans les cuisines. Futile certes, mais cela restait néanmoins la seule arme disponible pour moi.

Pesant une fois de plus le pour et le contre, je m'apprêtaisà tirer de nouvelles conclusions tandis que quelques coups frappés à la porte m'interrompirent. Sans répondre, je me tournai vers la porte qui s'ouvrit quelque peu brutalement.

« A table ! claironna la jeune domestique en un sourire espiègle.

- Hn.

- Tu fais encore la tête ? s'étonna-t-elle après avoir étudié quelques instants mon visage. A croire que c'est de famille, chez vous !

- …

- Tu m'en diras tant… » soupira-t-elle en faisant volte face, tâchant de me guider au travers de la vaste villa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous débouchâmes dans une pièce imposante, soutenue par quelques colonnes massives formant son pourtour. Ebloui par la clarté de la salle, il me fallut une poignée de secondes afin de m'accoutumer à la forte lumière émise par les lustres. Une dizaine de tables alignées demeuraient disposées avec soin devant moi, arborant une nappe luisante mais discrète. A contrario des pièces que j'avais entrevues précédemment, le sol était recouvert non d'un carrelage blanc mais d'un parquet aux nuances chaleureuses.

« Hey ! me salua l'un des domestiques attablés non loin de moi. Viens t'asseoir pendant que c'est encore chaud.

- Hm. » émis-je en m'avançant vers la chaise que le jeune homme me désignait.

Sans mot dire, je pris place en face de lui et entamai mon bol de riz sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Je n'avais aucune intention de sympathiser, loin s'en fallait. Je décidai donc de jouer cartes sur table et restai indifférent, tandis qu'il tenta de m'aborder avec un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, je m'apelle Inazuma. La jeune fille qui t'a guidée ici se prénomme Youkoh, fit-il en désignant la domestique à la chevelure carmine qui prenait place à mes côtés. Quant à ma voisine de table, tu peux l'appeler Amamizu, termina-t-il en me fixant de ses prunelles émeraude. Nous ferons notre possible pour que tu te plaises, ici. »

J'acquiesçai d'un bref signe de tête, montrant par ce geste que j'avais entendu. N'avait-il pas omis une personne ? Perplexe, j'examinai subrepticement la salle et ne trouvai aucune trace du chauffeur que j'avais rencontré quelques instants plus tôt. En dépit de mon silence, la voisine du domestique blond déclara tranquillement :

« L'homme qui t'a conduit ici avec Itachi-sama l'a accompagné au travail. Il ne le quitte jamais. »

Intrigué, je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. La façon dont elle avait cerné mes intentions, à l'aide d'un seul et unique coup d'œil en ma direction, me déconcerta et suscita ma méfiance. Je n'étais pourtant pas réputé pour être si prévisible, bien au contraire. Ne me laissant pas démonter pour autant, je me renfrognai sensiblement et me remis à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles les domestiques conversaient, je tâchai de rassembler un maximum d'informations sur Itachi mais en vain. Etrangement, il me sembla que tous prenaient garde à ne rien laisser filtrer à son sujet et parlaient de choses et d'autres. Choses et d'autres qui ne m'intéressaient d'ailleurs nullement. Indifférent à leurs plaisanteries et ragots, je continuai à manger et reportai finalement mon attention sur mon assiette, que je tâchai de finir au plus vite. Si le temps et les serviteurs me le permettaient, j'allais profiter du fait de débarrasser mes couverts pour m'emparer d'un couteau dans les cuisines.

Soudain, interrompant le dialogue des autres occupants de la pièce, un homme qui j'identifiais comme le chauffeur pénétra dans la pièce. Après avoir effectué quelques pas en notre direction, il me vrilla un instant de son regard améthyste avant de s'installer en face d'Amamizu, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tiens, Akuma! Tu n'es pas avec Itachi-sama ? s'étonna Youkoh.

- Il faut croire que non, répliqua-t-il en commençant à manger.

- Aimable comme une porte de prison, c'est dingue… soupira Inazuma en le gratifiant d'une œillade consternée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Amamizu, une lueur inquiète dansant au fond de ses prunelles d'argent.

- Rien de spécial. Il est juste fatigué, laissons le dormir, établit le chauffeur.

- Ah, j'oubliais ! s'écria le blond. Je ne t'ai pas présenté, Sasuke. Tu as déjà dû le recontrer lorsqu'il t'a conduit ici, c'est Akuma. Il est majordome mais surtout l'homme de main de ton frère. »

Blasé, je ne lui accordai pas un regard et me saisis de mes couverts. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me lever, je sentis la brûlure d'un regard sur ma nuque et me tournai en sa direction. Ledit Akuma semblait m'examiner avec minutie, s'étant arrêté de manger pour se permettre de m'observer sans aucune gêne. Avec une intensité qui m'incita à me mettre sur mes gardes, ses prunelles améthyste me dévisagèrent, insondables, indéchiffrables. Brillant d'un éclat que je ne parvenais à identifier, elles luisaient étrangement au travers des mèches argentées s'étant échappées de sa queue de cheval. Tendu, je soutins son regard troublant, refusant obstinément de perdre la face. Tout à coup, aussi brusquement qu'il s'était mis à me fixer, il se détourna et entreprit de continuer son repas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pris au dépourvu, je me mordis la lèvre et tâchai de garder contenance. Je me retirai alors en direction des cuisines, direction qui m'avait été indiquée par Inazuma quelques instants plus tôt. En toute discrétion, j'ouvris quelques tiroirs avant de trouver celui contenant les couverts et m'emparai d'un couteau. Satisfait, je tournai les talons et revins dans la salle à manger où Youkoh me proposa de me raccompagner à ma chambre, ce que j'acceptai. Je ne tenais pas à gaspiller mon temps à me perdre dans le dédale de couloirs que comportait la bâtisse.

« Bonne nuit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Discrètement, je sortis l'arme de ma poche et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Neuf heures. La meilleure option s'offrant à moi était de rendre une petite visite à mon frère aux environs de deux heures du matin. A minuit, rien ne me confortait dans l'idée que les domestiques aient terminé de dîner. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, me laissant le loisir de réfléchir à mon aise. Plus qu'une demie-heure. Une demie-heure avant que je ne réalise enfin de mon objectif, une demie-heure avant que je ne sois libéré**. **L'âme de ma famille pourrait enfin trouver le repos, ainsi que la mienne. J'avais tant attendu, je ne pouvais échouer, je m'y refusais. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je vivais dans la haine, une haine qu'avait fait naître mon aîné. A présent, il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, je consultai ma montre. L'heure était arrivée.

Silencieusement, je rabattis les draps sur le lit et sortis de ma suite. A pas de velours, j'évoluais le long des différentes allées, rassemblant ma mémoire afin de retrouver le chemin que Youkoh m'avait indiqué pour accéder à la chambre d'Itachi. Celle-ci, ignorante de ma haine envers mon frère, m'avait apporté une aide précieuse sans le vouloir. Au bout du corridor, j'aperçus la porte de la chambre d'Itachi. Sans hésiter, je m'y glissai en silence, veillant à n'émettre aucun bruit susceptible de me faire repérer. Avec une lenteur calculée, j'évoluais dans l'entrée sombre quand je m'aplatis contre le mur à ma gauche. Devant moi, tranquillement assis sur son lit, se tenait mon aîné. J'évaluais alors vivement la distance me séparant de lui et hésitai un instant devant la démarche à suivre. La lumière de la lune éclairait suffisamment la chambre pour me permettre de me repérer sans difficulté, ce qui augmentait considérablement mes chances**. **Durant un instant, j'observai mon frère afin d'être certain que ma présence lui ait échappée**. **Au vu de son attitude, il semblait que je m'étais montré suffisamment discret. Les yeux clos, appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, Itachi paraissait plongé dans une intense concentration. Son visage, baigné par les lueurs blafardes de la lune, paraissait cependant apaisé, détendu. Un voile de cheveux sombres cachait partiellement ses traits fins, ce qui m'empêchait distinguer l'intégralité de son faciès. Néanmoins, j'étais à présent conforté dans l'idée que j'avais réussi à passer inaperçu. Prêt à passer à l'action, je refermai un peu plus mes doigts sur le manche de mon couteau quand sa voix s'éleva :

« Arrête d'essayer de te cacher, Sasuke. Je t'ai déjà repéré depuis longtemps. »

Jurant entre mes dents, je fis un pas en sa direction, sortant des ténèbres de ma cachette.

« Prépare-toi à mourir, Itachi », lui annonçai-je d'une voix vibrante de rage.

Visiblement lassé, il me jaugea un instant de ses iris abyssaux et me fit calmement remarquer :

« Et tu comptes me tuer avec ça ? »

Sentant la colère me prendre à la gorge, bouillonnant dans la moindre de mes veines, je me maîtrisai néanmoins et ripostai :

« J'en ai la ferme intention.

- A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas vraiment mûri, petit frère.

- J'ai grandi avec ta haine dans le seul espoir de venger nos parents. Maintenant, il est temps d'en finir, grondai-je en resserrant mes phalanges sur mon arme.

- Calme-toi, Sasuke. Te mettre dans un état pareil ne t'avancera à rien. » fit-il calmement.

Ignorant ses propos, je me jetai sur lui et soudain, sans que je n'aie le temps de réaliser son geste, il attrapa le bras tenant mon couteau et l'enserra avec force. Sous la douleur, je ne pus réprimer un cri rauqueet lâchai mon couteau. Je le fusillai alors du regard et entrepris de lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine figure. Cependant, il se saisit de mon pied et me tira vers lui, démontrant d'une rapidité des plus déconcertantes. Déséquilibré, je tombais sur son lit tandis qu'il me maintint contre le matelas, assis sur mon ventre, l'une de ses mains retenant mes poignets. Durant quelques minutes, je me débattis furieusement et lui ordonnai de me lâcher, chose qu'il ne fit évidemment pas.

« C'est assez, Sasuke. »

Je lui lançai une œillade meurtrière, tentant de lui envoyer des coups de pieds dans le dos. J'avais l'air profondément ridicule, je le savais, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma rage. Tout à coup, il m'envoya son poing en plein visage. M'arrêtant soudainement de bouger, je me mordis la lèvre et lui lançai une œillade glaciale.

« Calme-toi, tu as l'air ridicule.

- A qui la faute ? répliquai-je, furibond.

- La tienne, évidemment, soupira-t-il, excédé.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? A quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne joue pas, Sasuke. Disons juste que mes plans ont changé.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? crachai-je avec ferveur.

- Tu ne sais rien, Sasuke. Pour le moment, calme-toi et contente-toi de ne pas essayer de me tuer à chaque fois que tu me vois. Tu apprendras la vérité le moment venu. »

Pour toutes réponses, je poussai un sifflement méprisant**. **De toutes manières, je n'avais d'autres choix que de suivre ses directives si je voulais finir en un seul morceau.

« Content de voir qu'on s'est compris. Je peux te relâcher maintenant ou tu vas encore essayer de me tuer ? »

Je ne lui répondis rien et détournai les yeux. Je sentis alors le poids qui s'exerçait sur moi disparaître et la prisesur mes poignets se relâcher. Frustré, je massai un instant mon bras endolori et me mordis la lèvre de colère.

» Rentre dans ta chambre, maintenant. J'aimerai dormir. »

Rageur, je me relevai et lui lançai un regard tueur avant de quitter sa chambre. Les jours à suivre n'allaient certainement pas être de tout repos…


End file.
